Weasel in the Hen House
by Mr. BC
Summary: In a return trip to Hawaii, Cody and Bailey experience unwanted drama. Please R&R! I appreciate any and all feedback!
1. Middle of Semester News

A/N: I own nothing except for the characters that I made up for this story. I absolutely love Cailey (I think they're the cutest couple ever) and this is my first _Suite Life _fic. By the way, if you're wondering what happened to my _Sonny With a Chance_ fic about the four-year show, I haven't forgotten it, but I have run into a wall trying to put it together, stumped and writer-blocked. So that story has been temporarily shelved. It will get up eventually, but I may need help doing it. Anyway, enjoy the fic and any kind of feedback is appreciated!

* * *

"So in August 1959, Hawaii became the 50th state, just seven months after Alaska became the 49th in January of that year," Cody concluded his report in front of the class.

Ms. Tutweiller applauded coming in from the side. "That was a great report, Cody. You proved very knowledgeable about your topic. Don't you agree, class?"

"Yes, I do," Bailey answered. She was the only one paying attention because everyone else had fallen asleep for Cody's report took almost the duration of the class.

"Well, I'm glad someone does," Cody replied somewhat distraught no one seemed to be paying attention to his report as he put a lot of time and effort into it. He sat back down in his seat next to Bailey.

Shortly after, the class was over and everyone was free for the weekend. Cody and Bailey agreed to have dinner together on the deck at 6:30 for its weekly "dinner under the stars." He retreated to his room to rest for a while after a long week of schoolwork. As went to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"What the...?" He was puzzled as to why the door was staying closed for no apparent reason. He tried opening it again and it still wouldn't open.

Inside, Zack and Woody hid behind a bed, snickering uncontrollably at their latest premeditated practical joke. They had placed a lock on the inside of the door and when they would unlock it, one of them would unleash a 62-day-old coconut cream pie at the victim going in the room. It was meant to be played on Cody and things were going exactly as planned so far.

Cody was just about to heave his body up against the wall when Mr. Moseby walked by. "Cody, a word with you please?"

"What did I do?" he asked, immediately thinking he was in trouble.

"Nothing," the ship manager replied. "I just want to ask if you could go get a few towels and bring them to the seniors' room. They're out of them."

"No problem. I'm on it." He headed his way up to his work space to do his errand.

"By the way, do you have that calculator I let you borrow?"

"Yeah, it's on my bureau. You can go in and get it."

So he opened the door, unaware of Zack and Woody's prank. Woody had unlocked the door and Zack came charging toward Moseby with his eyes closed and slammed the pie as hard as he could into Moseby. The ship's manager shrieked as he wiped away the pie from his face. When his vision was clear, he became very angry.

"Zack Martin, I don't know what we're going to do with you."

"Sorry, man," he replied nonchalantly. "I thought you were Cody."

"Haven't we gotten enough of your shenanigans already?"

"I thought you liked pie." Zack was trying hard not to chuckle at the residual pie on Moseby's face.

"Next time, there will be serious consequences for such behavior from you. I've let this go for long enough." With that, he grabbed the calculator on Cody's dresser and left for a meeting.

"Wow, what's got him in a tizzy?" Zack asked his partner.

"Must be having a stressful day." Woody then suggested they go play in the arcade, to which Zack enthusiastically agreed.

* * *

Later on that night, Cody was on his way to Bailey's room to pick her up for dinner under the stars on the deck. He was dressed nicely with a sweater, trousers and a jacket. As he was about to knock on her door, he stopped and smelled the air coming from the room. She was putting something on that smelled so good and it reminded him of when he first laid his eyes on her.

"Sweet Dearest Bailey," he daydreamed out loud with his eyes closed, lost in the perfume's scent. "You are truly my lovebug and the only one for me."

"The feeling's mutual, sweetie," she said, quietly opening the door and leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I was talking to myself, hun." He embarrassingly opened his eyes and promptly forgot where he was or what he was going to do. She was simply gorgeous in a light pink blouse, wavy hair and emerald necklace. "You look beautiful, my little chickadee."

Bailey simply shrugged and laughed her chuckle (which I think is indicative of her heart fluttering) and said, "Let's go have our dinner, my baby boy." She took his hand and they made their way to the deck.

The dinner under the stars was always a nice little casual thing the crew on the S.S. Tipton put together for cruise passengers or students and while it didn't come with their meal plans, it was an inexpensive alternative for the students. The two were one of about twelve couples on the boat who decided to dine there for the evening.

"Just the two of you?" the waiter asked when he came by.

"Yes, sir," Cody replied. The couple gave their orders and the waiter went to put them in. Bailey gave Cody a loving stare as he checked his watch.

"Can you believe it's been seven months since we started up in Hawaii?"

"Sure can't, time goes by so fast when you're having fun with someone you really like."

"This semester has been too much fun and it's going to be hard to see it end." The waiter came by with their beverages and he placed them down in front of them on the table. Cody couldn't take his eyes off her. "What are you looking at, silly?"

"Just thinking about the first time I met you. How cute you were. Now you're getting more and more beautiful every day."

Bailey laughed and then added, "I wish I had met you much earlier in my life."

Cody got up to go wash up before their dinner arrived. The bathrooms were right next to a meeting room and he could hear some chitchat going on with the door closed. He quietly put his ear against the door and listened.

"Mr. Moseby, if we docked there already earlier this year, why go back?" a man asked.

"Because there are other people on this boat who have never been their all their lives and we'd like them to see what it's like there."

"But I'm not happy with that at all! I want us to go somewhere we haven't been before."

"Don't push your luck, Mr. Carrington. This was an executive decision to return."

_Return where? _Cody asked himself. _I sure hope they mean Hawaii because of my romantic memories._

"Do you have something to add, Mr. Doyle?" Moseby said to another employee.

"Yes, I do. What islands would we be going to? Would it be all of them or just a couple?"

"We'll go to the big island during one of the days. And we'll be based in the Honolulu Tipton throughout the two weeks that we're there." Cody smiled widely when he heard the word 'Honolulu'. "At the end of the trip, there will be a concert that the school and anyone else interested will go to on one of the beaches starring two famous guitarists: Joe Satriani and Steve Vai."

The meeting continued with conversations about logistics, but Cody had heard everything he needed. He slipped into the bathroom to wash up and then return to his table with Bailey.

The waiter had returned with their dinners and she was waiting patiently for him to comeback. "What took so long? And what's the big grin all about?"

"Bailey, guess what I heard Mr. Moseby say."

"That we're class valedictorians for the year?"

"No, but good guess. We're stopping for two weeks in Hawaii again!"

"Are we really?" she asked incredulously.

"I overheard them at a meeting saying just that and we'll be at the Honolulu Tipton for the entire time."

Bailey loved the idea. It was, after all, the place where she and her 'feller' got together for the first time and have been going strong since.

Cody, as you could probably tell, couldn't wait to go back to the place where they started up and have memories come flooding back. They fnished up their dinner and continued to talk about their future together, among other things and how wonderful it would be when they were back in Hawaii.

A/N: More to come soon.


	2. Destination: Honolulu!

It was pitch dark outside and everyone was expected to be in their rooms or somewhere indoors. Woody was in his room getting his television set up in front of a pair of bean bags and getting some popcorn ready. He, Zack and Marcus were going to have a guys night, watching movies, sports, and video games.

"Where are those guys?" he asked himself as he got his DVD player all set. "I don't want them to be very late." He popped in a movie and set up the TV to DVD mode as Zack walked in with candy bars in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "I caught a girl in the hall and she was beautiful. I couldn't resist talking to her."

"You and your advances, man. You know you had a commitment here so why didn't you just come?"

"You ever heard of getting accidentally preoccupied?"

Woody tried to come up with a comeback to this, but could just point his finger at him in exasperation. As they got settled, Marcus came in with some milkshakes he made from his home economics class.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as well.

"No problem." Zack had a look on his face to Woody that said something like _'why does he get a pass and I don't?'_ Sensing this emotion, he said "He has an excuse, you don't."

Zack simply scoffed as they all settled into their beanbags and got ready to watch either _Tomorrow Never Dies_ or _The World Is Not Enough._

_

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the dinner table, Cody and Bailey were in the middle of their desserts before going back to their room to retire for the night. They were given an exception from the rule as they were beginning their dinner before the curfew.

"What do you think we'll do when we're in Hawaii?" Bailey asked him while enjoying her sundae.

"I heard Moseby say we'll go to a concert at the end of our stay," he replied while in the middle of his ice cream and chocolate lava cake. (he figured he would somehow burn off the fat of the dessert eventually) "It'll have two musicians I've never heard of. Joe Satriani and Steve Vai."

"Oh, I've heard of them. A few of my sisters love them and their music. They can't stop listening to Satriani's album _Flying in a Blue Dream _and Vai's _Passion and Warfare_."

"Well I hope they're as good as I heard Moseby say they are."

"They are really good. They're guitarists, though, and they don't sing. I kept hearing their music all the time when I would walk by their rooms."

"You'd better keep it a secret from them or else they'll go ballistic."

"I think you're right about that."

Shortly after they were done, the bill came and it was offered first to Bailey. But Cody insisted he pay for it. "My treat to you, hun."

"Why do you have to keep being sweeter than caramel corn?"

"That's what a 'feller' is supposed to do for his little 'boo boo.'"

Bailey laughed again as Cody got his wallet out. The check came to $27.51, fairly reasonable for a dinner like this. He paid the waiter, left a four dollar tip and took Bailey's hand to head back to their rooms for the night. He offered her an icebreaker mint, which she took.

"Whatever you do though," she warned him as she popped the mint into her mouth. "Just don't let Moseby or anyone know we're aware of the whole thing."

"Absolutely," he replied. "We'll just act surprised." Just then, Moseby came out from a nearby room to head to his office before going to bed himself.

"Evening, you two," he said." "We're not up to anything mischievous, now are we?"

"No, sir," Cody replied. "I think you're mistaking me for Zack."

"Right. I must be paranoid from the meeting I was just in. It was top secret."

"Mr. Moseby?" one of his associates called out from the room. "A moment please?"

"Be right with you, Mr. Atkins." He turned his attention to the couple before taking off. "But we'll surprise you and your classmates with big news."

"What is it?" they asked.

"You'll find out Monday," he replied before going off to Mr. Atkins. "I'm keeping you in suspense."

Cody and Bailey just looked at each other as if to say 'yes, the secret's out.' They grabbed hold of one another's hands and kept on walking around the deck to a cool night breeze.

* * *

When they got in front of Cody's room, they faced each other getting ready for their good-night kiss.

"This was fun, Cody," she softly said with a smile. "I can't wait for us to get back to Hawaii."

"Neither can I, Bailey," he replied with a smile of his own. "No matter what we do there, it will be so much fun."

She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. He returned it and they simultaneously opened their mouths to let their tongues play with each others as they tightly embraced one another. The thought of them returning to the state where they started their relationship got them excited and they intensified their kiss as much as they could. There was no one around them in the halls, so it was okay for them to do this. After another minute, they broke the kiss and smiled as they went their separate ways.

"Good night, sweetie," she said.

"Good night, honey," he replied. They gave each other one last kiss and he went into his room. Before he opened the door, he smelled himself and was dazed at the fragrance of her perfume attached to him. He did not want that to ever go off at all. But he was completely surprised at what came his way when he opened the door.

"NO! YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! HOW CAN HE POSSIBLY LET THAT HAPPEN?" Zack screamed, flinging the contents of his vanilla milkshake towards the door. They were watching _The World Is Not Enough _and they were at the point when Bond started falling for Elektra and protecting her. Cody, still in dreamland from his date, was splashed all over with the milkshake and instantly snapped out of it.

"Zack!" he shouted apalled. "Why do you have milkshakes in my room?"

"Marcus made them and Woody allowed it." He spoke with a disgusted tone, still fixated on the movie and the other two groaned as if they knew what was going to happen.

"Zack, you've seen this before," Cody disgustedly replied. "So what makes you..."

"Quiet! We're watching this!" the guys exclaimed to him.

It didn't matter to Cody, but he was disappointed that the sweet smell of Bailey's perfume on his clothes was gone thanks to Zack's milkshakes which would sour up. He dejectedly went to his drawers to fetch his pajamas and got dressed in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Bailey had gotten to her room and received a small surprise of her own.

"Bailey, how was your night?" London asked, totally preoccupied with her makeup station.

"Fine, thank you," she wearily replied as she spotted all kinds of cosmetics accessories on her bed. "What is all this?"

"I had to put all my old makeup stuff somewhere."

"But where will I sleep if my bed's the only place for it?"

"You call that a problem? Do you think blush or mascara would look good on me?"

Bailey sighed with disgust as she got her nightgown out of her closet and retreated to her bathroom to get ready for bed. She also got a bag to temporarily put all of London's things.

* * *

At the end of school that Monday, everyone from the school was gathered on the deck for an assembly. Ms. Tutweiller and the other teachers had been giving their lessons when Moseby called for everyone to report to the deck.

"What do you think this is all about?" Zack asked Cody.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I hope we didn't do anything to get in trouble."

"I wouldn't think so," Bailey said, holding his hand for support and reassurance. "What could we have done?"

"I think he might be announcing a new dining hall!" Woody suggested.

"I highly doubt it, dude," Zack said.

After another minute of murmuring among the students, Moseby appeared and spoke: "Good morning everybody. I hope you all had a lovely weekend."

"I sure did," somebody from the side said, not realizing Moseby wasn't asking him. "It was the best weekend you could ever imagine and..."

The ship's manager simply glared at the student, signalling him to stop talking which he did. "Anyways, I have exciting news for all of you. Remember how we spent a week in Hawaii not too long ago?"

"Yes, we do," the student contingent replied.

"And you notice how the weather is getting warmer every day with us heading towards the South Pacific?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, seeing that we've come to the midway point of the semester, we're going to reward all of your hard work to this point with a two-week break on the Hawaiian islands! This will be a vacation completely free of books, papers, exams, studying and tests."

There was a loud cheer from the whole student body at this and all the teachers roared their approval. Instead of cheering happily with their peers, Cody and Bailey simply smirked at each other because they were already aware of this announcement.

"Mr. Tipton has been kind enough to allow all of us to stay at the Honolulu Tipton during our time there. And at the end of the two weeks, anyone interested will attend a concert on the beach featuring famous guitarists Joe Satriani and Steve Vai. Anyone who wants further details can see me in my office at any time until curfew."

Everyone cheered and headed off their separate ways. Zack, while happy to return to Hawaii, was somewhat suspicious. He went up to him right away and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Zack? There a problem?"

"Did you just say we're spending our two-week vacation in Hawaii?" Moseby nodded with an honest grin. "What's the catch, Mr. Moseby?"

"There is no catch. We just want you to enjoy yourself there. Remember, us crew members and school faculty work very had and we need a respite too." Moseby retreated to his office to take care of some work.

"This just seems to good to be true," Zack said to himself. "But if he says its a reward for our work, I might as well enjoy it with everyone else." He went to catch up with his buddies.

"Well that was a poorly kept secret, don't you think?" Bailey said to Cody.

"It sure was. I'd better get to my homework and figure out what we might do there."

"Same here, and I should get a head start on what I'll wear every day there. I might have to buy a bathing suit after my old one shrunk on the waterslide."

"You have a sundress?"

"I might and I might wear my colorful strapless dresses and figure out what to do with my hair."

"We are there for two weeks so we'll have to make sure we make more memories."

Bailey smiled and hugged him goodbye as they went their separate ways for the afternoon.

**A/N**: Hopefully the chapters after this one will be longer. In chapters subsequent to this one, there will be flashbacks to episodes of the show if it's relevant to the situations. Stay tuned for more!


	3. Docking and Bonding

The day the ship was due to dock in Honolulu, the students finished up their classes earlier than usual and were sent off to get ready for arrival. Some had to do some shopping for clothes while others wanted to get their hair done. School was done for two weeks and everyone wanted to make the best of their Hawaiian respite.

Cody came out of his room and took a walk on the deck before going back to get all set for docking. Zack, Woody and Marcus were there so it was little crazy and decided he needed some fresh air. He wore the same white shirt that he had worn the last time they were there and had shorts and flops on as well. When he reached the railing, he looked out and saw the big island nearby. They were still a few hours away from arriving in Honolulu. He felt the warm breeze whip across his face along with some mistiness of the salty ocean water. He closed his eyes and reminisced to seven months prior:

_The world-famous Hannah Montana was on the S.S. Tipton's pilgrimage to Hawaii for a concert. Bailey was a huge fan and after learning she was going to be on board, Cody offered to get her tickets to the concert. He had been crushing on her for a long time and he felt this was his best chance to finally win her over. Despite claiming he knew Hannah, she didn't recognize him and all his attempts to get tickets to the concert were unsuccessful. He had just gotten thwarted on the deck by London, who wanted no part of her whatsoever for refusing to do the theme to "Yay Me!". _

_"This is impossible," Woody complained to Cody as he dejectedly sat across from him. He was trying frantically to stick a straw into a coconut so that he could enjoy some sweet coconut milk. "Either I need a softer coconut or a harder straw."_ _He noticed that Cody wasn't paying attention to him and looked quite preoccupied. He asked what was wrong._

_"Sorry," he apologized for spacing out on his mission to crack the coconut. "I couldn't get Bailey tickets. I guess I'm just going to have to tell her the truth."_

_But Woody, being an ever-optimistic friend, weighed in his idea. "Or you could tell her that aliens came down and threatened to disintegrate the Earth if you didn't give them your tickets to see Hannah in Hawaii."_

_To put it mildly, Cody did not see any rational logic to this idea. "Something tells me that coconut hit you on the head."_

_Then an excited Bailey showed up at the table. "Okay, I'm trying to decide how to wear my hair to the Hannah concert," she said to them. Cody stood up while feeling a negative adrenaline rush through his body. "I could go with a funky updo." She gathered her long hair and twisted it in back of her. "Or half up, half down? That's kind of cool, right? Or the whole funky rocker mosh-pit thing, like this?" She spun her head around and around so that her hair flopped and waved around, then was all shaggy in front of her face when she looked at Cody._

_"Bailey," Cody started with a lump in his throat. The last thing he wanted to do was see her disappointed after being so happy and excited. It would simply obliterate his heart to see such an emotion change from her. "I know I kinda promised you I could get you those tickets to Hannah..."_

_"I know!" Bailey cut him off and then turned to Woody. "Can you believe my guy is getting me tickets to a sold-out concert?"_

_"'My guy'?" Cody asked, his heart fluttering wildly hoping she didn't say that instinctively. The big smile she shot him as she turned back towards him left no doubt she meant it. That was it. The tickets were an absolute must at that point, obtained or not._

_"Yeah," Woody started. "Unfortunately there's been an intergalactic incident..."_

_Cody was not going to let Woody spoil his chance to come through. "Enough about your stupid comics," he said, escorting Bailey away from him. "Bailey's trying to decide how she should wear her hair to the concert which 'her guy' is taking her to." He felt his six-month plan had come through now, but now he had dug himself a hole. _

_"I know. I'll wear it down," she announced. "Now I've gotta find a great outfit to go with my hair. I'll go check London's trash." With that, she headed off to her cabin._

Cody opened his eyes and took in the tropical Hawaiian beauty. He took a deep breath and walked back around the main deck to kill more time.

* * *

For her preparation, London took a day trip to the ship's salon to get herself pampered all over. She knew she was going to look all pretty, but just wanted to rub it in and put herself above and beyond every other girl there.

"What do you want done to your hair, Ms. Tipton?" the stylist asked her as her nails were getting filed.

"Just straighten it out and make sure there are no knots in there at all," she answered. "And don't take any hair out."

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare."

London relaxed and briefly closed her eyes, wondering how her vacation (when does she not have one?) would go with her friends and classmates. When she opened her eyes, Bailey was leaning over her with a pad of paper.

"London, what do you think we should do first?" she asked in a very excited voice. "I'm considering either swimming with the dolphins in the beach outside the hotel, strolling on the walkway, wind sailing or going to Pearl Harbor to learn about the Japanese attack that brought the United States into World War II."

"I think you might want to take it easy before you do anything."

"Well, maybe I'll get my history lesson out of the way and go to Pearl Harbor first."

"You mean there's a harbor filled with pearls? I've gotta go to this place!"

"No, London. Pearl Harbor is a naval base outside Honolulu where the Japanese..." Realizing London was not going to understand any of this, Bailey dropped her story and headed her way out of the salon.

"Wait, where are you going?" London called to her.

"To the room to get dressed. We're going to dock in Honolulu shortly and I want to be all ready by that point."

"Well, you've got time. Why don't you sit with me and get some treatment?"

"I don't know if I'm very comfortable with that, London."

London wouldn't let it rest. "Come on, you know you want to look beautiful when you're in paradise."

"Ms. Tipton's right," the stylist chimed in. "Plus, if you have a boyfriend, think of how he'll be struck by some work on your beauty."

Bailey thought about it for a moment and gave in. She thought she should look pretty in a tropical place, so why not get buffed up?

"Come sit with me," London offered. "Cody won't recognize you once you're all done here."

"I hope you're right," Bailey said as she got herself settled in a manicure/pedicure station next to London. "Cody would want to see me the way he feels about me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He thinks of me as beautiful and I think of him that way, so I want to look beautiful for him in our special place."

London just went back to relaxing in her heated cap and kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

Zack was with Marcus in Woody's room playing checkers. Mr. Moseby had released the itinerary for their vacation and they were deciding how they were going to go about it because they had choices on how to use their time on the islands. The first few nights would be spent in Oahu, then they would take the boat west to Kauai for a night. From there, a short charter plane trip would take them to Maui for two nights. After that, the charter flight would take them back to Honolulu and on the last night of their vacation, the boat would sail to the big island for the concerts, and then a colorful luau on the beach for everyone. The school would be split up into groups of two where they would be led by a teacher to their desired places just like a summer day camp.

"Guys, would you rather do a Pearl Harbor tour or take a bus up to the Polynesian Cultural Center first?" Zack asked his friends as he took a look at the itinerary.

"I'd like to learn more about how Pearl Harbor got attacked," Marcus replied. "So maybe I'll choose that first."

"And I heard they had coconuts in Polynesia!" Woody chimed in. "I'll go there and get some to make some more cocnut cream pies."

"Woody," Marcus said, annoyed. "I don't think that would be the main purpose for us to go to the Polynesian Cultural Center. I believe we would see the architectural wonders of the Polynesian people and how they settled in Hawaii."

"And it says in the detail here that there would be a show at night. That sounds cool."

Cody walked in with a big grin on his face, without a care in the world of what anyone was doing. He was as eager as anyone for the docking, which would happen in a few minutes. In fact, they had passed some of the islands and were approaching Honolulu.

"What's the matter with you? You drink too much smoothies?" Woody sarcastically asked.

"No, I'm just excited that we're almost there. Plus, Bailey and I are going to make more memories."

"I think we've heard enough of you two, haven't we?" Zack blurted. "How many more memories can you possibly make after seven months?"

Before Cody could retort, a voice on the loudspeaker came: _"Attention all passengers and students. We are set to dock in Hawaii's capital and walk towards the Tipton Hotel. Will all people involved please report to the main deck." _

Everyone sped out of the room and towards the main deck. Cody calmy made his way there and looked for Bailey. After some wandering, he saw her make her way towards him in the same flower-printed dress she had worn when they got together for the first time. And her hair was straight down with a flower headband on.

"Hi, honey," she said, taking his hand. It felt so soft and her nails were all clear and glistening.

"You look nice," he replied. "You get a manicure?"

"Sure did."

Cody had another flashback as the contingent made its way towards the hotel which was on the beach like all the other resorts.

_Bailey was out on the railing looking out at the island seemingly at peace with being there. Cody had failed on the scavenger hunt opportunity to get Hannah Montana concert tickets and felt shivers all over his body as he approached her from behind. There was no way around telling her disappointing news now. _

_"Cody, isn't Hawaii the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she asked him when he settled next to her._

_"Second most beautiful." No person he had ever met was anywhere near as gorgeous as she was. Anyone of the many girls he had previously gone out with captured his heart the way she did with her natural beauty, sweet nature and how much she had in common with him. But anyway, I digress. "Bailey, I need to talk to you." _

_She was in a zone contemplating her encounter with Hannah and couldn't sense Cody's anxiousness. "First, I want you to help me pick which greeting to use when I meet Hannah Montana."_ She's making it harder for me to do this, Cody thought. _"I could go country: 'Howdy, Hannah!' Or sophisticated: 'How do you do Ms. Montana?' Or Japanese: 'Konichiwa, Hannah-san!'"_

_"They're all great," Cody replied. Then softly and quickly, he spilled it. "Except for the fact that we don't have tickets."_

_Bailey hoped she was hearing wrong and asked him to repeat. "It sounded like you said we don't have tickets."_

_He couldn't hold in his regret anymore and poured his feelings out to her. "Look Bailey, I'm really sorry. I tried everything to get you those tickets."_

_"But you said you knew Hannah."_

_"She didn't remember me and Kirby wouldn't let me in and London wouldn't help me so I tried to win the scavenger hunt. Here's your barrette back, by the way." With every word he was saying and by the tone of his voice, Bailey could look into his eyes and see both sincerity and selflessness. He kept rambling, but she impulsively leaned in while smiling and gave him a big hug._

_Instantly, Cody cheered up and felt a tingling sensation all over his body. "What was that for?"_

_Maintaining her big smile, she answered, "To get you to stop babbling."_

_"I need to babble more often."_

_She wasn't done. "And because no one's gone through so much trouble for me. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." He offered his arm for her to hang on, which she took and went inside the boat to get ready for docking._

That felt like the start of something special for the two of them and it turned out to be true.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Moseby," the Honolulu Tipton's front desk clerk greeted as the group made its way into the hotel. They had been on the ship for over two weeks nonstop and while they were awake and very much alert, they all seemed like they could use a rest. It was 3:41 in the afternoon Hawaiian time.

"How are you doing, David?" he greeted back. They knew each other through executive meetings.

"Can't complain. Is this your Seven Seas High class?"

"It sure is. You might have heard we'll be here for the majority of our vacation?"

"My boss told me and we're excited to have you guys. Let me go get all the folders and supplies for the students."

Zack and Cody felt like they were at home again, except with with a tropical setting and modern touch. The hotel in Boston looked and felt old-fashioned and fancy. This hotel didn't seem that old. Everyone else marveled around the lobby as they took in their temporary home away from home. Of course, London was familiar with this place as she had been there before, but no one else had. Woody and Marcus looked at the beach that was outside the facility and mutually agreed that they could not wait to get out there and have fun in the sun.

Bailey and a few other students read a plaque that was placed near the hotel's entrance and it said: **_"We hope you enjoy your stay at the Tipton Hotel. This world-class five-star hotel is one of the most recent facilities of our chains built with its doors opening to the public for the first time on May 23, 1985. Almost all of the tourists or businesspeople that choose to stay here agree that Hawaii is among the best locations in the world to travel. You are in paradise! Make the most of your time here!" _**

"Here is everything for the students, Mr. Moseby," the front desk clerk said as he placed stacks of manila folders on a table. "And just so you know, we have another school that is on vacation here staying with us. So don't be surprised if your school and theirs mingle in with activities or trips."

"Thanks for the heads-up, David." He sorted through the folders and inside each one was a door key card. Moseby had collaborated with the hotel manager here on assigning boys to one floor and girls on another so that the risk of trouble would lessen somewhat. He called everyone over to pick up their folders and sent them off to their rooms for leisure after a long semester of work and a long week preparing for their vacation here. He went off to his own room to relax himself.

The boys were assigned to the 4th floor while the girls were sent to the 9th floor. Cody and Woody were roommates again in Room 449, while Zack and Marcus were reunited in Room 479. Further up, Bailey and London were together (much to London's dismay) in Room 951. After unpacking, they all lay down for a nap and got refreshed.

At around 7:00 in the evening, everyone got woken up and offered the chance to go to the hotel's dining hall for dinner. They could either do that or order room service. All the boys chose room service since they were all still so tired and didn't want to move.

London and Bailey, however, went down to the dining hall for dinner to get familiar with the native food and see the sunset on the beach up close. It was a buffet style with several different stations and a smoothie bar for dessert.

"How do you like it so far?" Bailey asked London as they sat down with their food.

"It's very pretty. I look forward to go seeing that harbor of pearls that you were telling me about."

Bailey started to protest this astonishing display of ignorance, but swallowed it when she remembered that it would be impossible for her to get it or retain it. "I forgot to get fruit. I'll be right back."

She headed towards that station and saw how tasty and exotic they all looked. "I don't know which to get. They all look so good."

"Maybe you could start with this," the girl next to her replied pointing to a green fruit with a juicy center. "It's a guava, high in Vitamins A and C and fiber."

"And how about the mango? You think they're good?" she asked her.

"They should be. I haven't had one in a while."

Bailey giggled as she grabbed one and put it on her plate. "I'm Bailey Pickett," she said, extending her arm out.

"I'm Nikki Ashline," the girl replied, shaking the hand. "I'm here with my high school for our spring break."

"So am I. Want to come sit with us?"

"Sure. Thank you." Nikki had maroon shoulder-length hair and bright hazel green eyes. She was wearing a pink Hawaiian dress shirt and pink flip-flops.

"So where are you coming from?" Bailey asked as they sat down with their dinner. London was preoccupied with both her food and her phone, texting her friend Chelsea.

"We're from the town high school all the way from Yarmouth, Maine. It took almost two full days to get here. Plus it gets brutal there in the winter so this is a nice getaway for us. How about yourself?"

"We're from Seven Seas High School aboard the S.S. Tipton, which you might have seen out there. I'm from Kettlecorn, Kansas and my boyfriend Cody is also aboard the school and he's here but he's upstairs."

"That's great. I wonder what it's like to be on a ship for school."

"It can get crazy, but it's a lot of fun."

Just then, a young man came up behind Bailey and sat next to her and pushed Nikki aside. "Hello."

"Hi," she uneasily replied.

"I'm Jim Flynn, what's your name?"

"Bailey." She was a little taken aback by this. There was no denying Jim was a handsome guy her age with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He also had a nice wide smile.

"Jim, do you mind?" Nikki protested.

"Sorry, Nikki." He wasn't really, but moved out of the way. Before he went back to his table, he scribbled his cell phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Bailey. "Call me or text me so we can get together sometime while we're here."

"But I'm taken," she called back to him.

"That's OK."

"Who does that guy think he is?" she told Nikki.

"He's in our class that's here. He's been hungry for a girl for a while now."

"But I'm _very_ taken. Cody and I have been together seven months. In fact, we started up here in Hawaii."

"Hope I get to meet him while I'm here."

"I'm sure you will. His twin brother is with him. How long are you here until?"

"We got here earlier today and we fly back to Yarmouth in two weeks."

"We set sail again in two weeks as well! How about that?"

"Wanna go back to my room and talk about what to do?"

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll have to check with Mr. Moseby first, though. He's in charge of us. I'm sure he'd have no problem with it."

"And Mr. Easterbrooks, our principal should know as well. He should have no objections either."

The two girls finished their dinner and went back to Nikki's room, which was a few doors down from Bailey and London and they made further acquaintances.

A/N: Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, etc.! Hope everyone has a happy and healthy 2010! I'll update again sometime after the New Year. I appreciate your patience.


	4. Red Flags

_A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews and viewing of my story! It is much appreciated. Keep on reading and keep on reviewing please! It keeps my creative juices flowing and helps me to put the story parts in perspective._

The next morning, everyone hopped on the elevator to go down to the dining hall for breakfast. They were all feeling refreshed and reenergized after a good night's sleep. The two schools were integrated for a few days to get to know each other, and they were able to work it out to go to both the luau and the concerts together at the end of the vacation.

Bailey and Nikki had gotten a head start on knowing each other the day before and they went out to the sundeck of the hotel while talking more about what to expect from their time in Hawaii. They had already eaten breakfast so they decided to kill time by playing Uno at a table.

"Have you ever been here before?" Bailey asked.

"I haven't," Nikki replied. "But a lot of my friends had with their families and I was so jealous of them. Now I can finally say that I have. What's it like in Kansas?"

"It's very quiet and rural. I live on a farm with my parents and nine sisters. When I was old enough, I couldn't wait to get out of there and get away from farm life. It was nothing but chores all day and overprotective folks, plus a controlling ex-boyfriend. So I applied to Seven Seas High and was successful. I couldn't be happier there."

"I like living in Maine. My brother graduated three years ago and he's been studying abroad in South Africa for the past year. He'd better bring me back World Cup tickets. Anyways, I graduate next year and I hope to attend University of Southern Maine for psychology."

"But this is a nice getaway. It's beautiful here, don't you think?"

"It sure is. I've only seen pictures and it's nothing like the real thing."

A brunette girl about their age in a bathing suit and dripping wet from the ocean called to Nikki and raced up to her. "When do you want to go in for our movie hour?"

"In about 15 minutes or so," she answered. "Bailey, this is my roommate Samantha. Samantha, this is Bailey, from the other school that's here."

"How are you?" Bailey asked, shaking her hand.

"I'm great, thank you." She turned back to Nikki. "Can Brendan come have dinner with us?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Nikki. We'll see you there." Samantha went back to the beach to play some more.

"Who's Brendan?" Bailey asked.

"Her boyfriend. They've been together for over eight months and they just can't keep their eyes or their hands off each other."

"Longer than Cody and I have been together. You have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Happily single right now. I don't want to deal with all the heart tugging of a relationship right now. There's plenty of time for it later."

In the dining hall, Cody sat down with his lunch with his friends and talked about what to do for the afternoon. "I think we'll be going to the Pearl Harbor exhibit tonight and then a trip to the Polynesian Cultural Center tomorrow."

"I can't wait for the cultural center," Woody replied. "It''l be cool to see what Hawaiian culture is really like."

Marcus grabbed himself some lemonade and sat down with them, carrying a sandwich with him. "How long will we be at the Pearl Harbor museum again?"

"I'm not sure what time we'll go. I'll have to double-check with Moseby," Cody answered. He got up to get seconds and went straight to the pasta station.

"Another pasta salad, please," he asked the chef.

"You really liked it, huh?"

"Sure did. All those fruits make it exceptional."

"Coming right up."

To his left at another station, Jim Flynn took his spot in line and put food on his tray. He was with his friend and Cody heard something that made him pay attention to their conversation.

"You didn't see the girl I encountered yesterday evening down here, did you?" Jim asked his friend.

"No I didn't," he answered. "What's she like?"

"Light brown hair, brown eyes and she had the sweetest voice you've ever heard. She told me she's taken, but I hope I can win her over."

"You'd better be careful, man. You've been down this road before and it's come back to bite you every time."

"I just hope this one will be different and I anticipate that it will be."

_What? Are you kidding me?_ Cody thought to himself. _That description sounds just like Bailey. No it can't be. She knows better. And he's with that other school that's here, so it's gotta be a girl from there.  
_

"Here's your fruit salad, buddy," the chef said, handing the bowl to Cody who was totally preoccupied with listening to Jim's conversation. "Buddy!"

"Huh?" He snapped back and accepted the salad. "Thank you. Sorry about that."

"No problem. Enjoy it."

Cody had a palpitating heart as he walked towards his table. Jim and his pal had all their food and walked behind him while continuing to talk. Cody slowed down and moved to the side in order to listen better.

"I gave her my phone number and told her to give me a ring sometime while we're here." He noticed Cody slowing down in front of him and got impatient. "Hey man, you wanna speed things up?"

"Sorry. I was just getting croutons."

"Well don't waste my time doing it," he rudely said and went to eat with his friend. Cody just got his salad accessories and sat back down with his buddies.

"What took so long?" Woody asked.

"I got sidetracked at the station over there."

"Well, we have a lot of planning to do for today. So don't go wandering off too much," Marcus warned.

"Speaking of getting sidetracked," Zack said out loud looking at the entrance to the dining hall. Nikki was on her way in to get a drink and bring it back to her room. He got up and darted towards her.

"Can I have a Pina Colada smoothie, please?" she asked the lady working the dessert station.

"Hi, beautiful," Zack greeted her.

"What's happening?" she greeted back, but not too enthusiastically.

"I came up here to get sweet stuff just like you are."

"Go ahead. I'm all ordered."

"Dessert isn't the kind of sweet stuff I'm looking for right now."

Nikki knew exactly what Zack was getting at now. She was a shrewd young lady. "I don't think so, pal. There are lots of better girls here to pursue besides me."

"You say that now, but just wait until later. You'll change your mind." Zack maintained his smile and mischievous voice."

"Dream on, dude." She grabbed the smoothie and went back upstairs for her movie hour with Samantha.

"She's hot," Zack told himself. "She'll come around, I know it."

Then Bailey came in for lunch along with some other people from the ship. She got some food and sat down with her boyfriend.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" she asked him.

"I told the guys I'm not sure what time we'll be going to the Pearl Harbor Museum tonight. I know that we'll be at the Polynesian Cultural Center tomorrow."

"The school from Maine is going there too. Maybe you can meet my new friend, Nikki. She's stationed on my floor and we've bonded quite a bit since we've been here. She's really great to get to know."

"That would be nice. She seems sweet."

"She is."

"Bailey," Jim called from behind. She turned and saw him come towards her. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she replied, trying not to sound cold.

"Well just so you know, we're going to be at the museum tomorrow, so maybe..." He abruptly turned his attention to Cody. "Hey, weren't you the slowpoke who walked in front of me in the salad bar?"

"Yeah, I guess I was," he answered.

"Why did you really slow up?"

Flustered, Cody simply said, "I just did, I don't know."

Bailey saw Cody was uncomfortable so she spoke up and softly and sympathetically let him down. "Jimmy, Cody and I are dating now, so I'm not on the market."

"Yeah, she's been my girlfriend for seven months now," Cody couldn't resist adding. "Come on, Bailey. Let's get ready for tonight's field trip."

"Sure, Cody." She finished eating and went upstairs with him.

Jim went back to his dessert at his table and did some thinking. His friend couldn't help but cringe as he saw a big smirk come across his face.

_A/N: More to come hopefully sometime in a couple of weeks._


	5. What in the Wide World Was That?

After a long and informative night, the Seven Seas High group and the Yarmouth High School crew returned to the Tipton from the Pearl Harbor Memorial and museum in Oahu. Woody, Zack and Marcus were saddened and tired out, the depressing stories and pictures about the attack being too much for them and they slouched their way to bed.

Cody and Bailey already knew about most of what they saw and were discussing it with one another on their way to the snack counter for a drink.

"Do you know what we're going to do tomorrow?" Bailey asked him.

"I heard something about going to the Polynesian Cultural Center tomorrow before going off to Maui the next day."

"That sounds fascinating. I've always loved how decorative the Hawaiian people are."

Before hopping on the elevator to hit the sack, Bailey gave Cody a hug and kiss good night. When she got off the elevator on her floor, she saw Nikki heading to her room with a book she got at the museum.

"Hey, Bailey," she greeted. "How did you like the exhibit?"

"I enjoyed learning more about it," she answered. "I didn't realize that part of the attack motives were that the Japanese intended to cripple the Americans into discouraging fighting them and push them away from conquering the Southeast Asian region without interference."

"And I found it chilling to actually be on top of the _USS Arizona_ wreckage as part of the memorial."

"I hear you. It was scary to think that we were on the same ship that more than 1,100 people lost their lives 68 years ago."

* * *

_"Don't forget about her curfew," Cody, responsible for Olivia, Zack's crush because her father approved of him and not his brother, called out to them on their way to a date, "She has to be home by 9:30." He was unaware of Bailey coming ip behind him and he let out a startled gasp as he turned around._

_"What happens at 9:30? Applying for a loan?" she asked, noting he was dressed like he was on his way to church._

_"Well, my credit is impeccable." He really felt his heart flutter as she laughed at his response. _I think she really likes me. My six-month plan is on its way to working!_ But he had to come up with a fib here to conceal Olivia. "No, the water slide on the fiesta deck closes." _What am I doing?

_"Yeah, that looks awesome," she replied. "But I'm too scared to go on it."_

_"Really? You know, it's not so bad if you slide down with a partner."_

_"How would both of us go down the slide at once?"_

_"Easy, if I may?" He held out his hands as if to motion her to go right in front of him. With his adrenaline rushing wildly, he settled her in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You would go in first and I would follow closely behind and wrap my arms around you like this." He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her relax. The warm, tingly feeling only got stronger when he peeked at her face and saw her smiling. "As long as you're in my arms, you're completely safe." Olivia's father had gone away and would not be interrupting them. _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

He was hoping that Olivia's dad wouldn't show up and they would stay that way forever. Instead, the wakeup call ruined the moment this time.

"Dang! I hate when that happens," he mumbled to himself. Not being able to go back to sleep, he got up, took a quick shower and went downstairs for breakfast. When there, he found Marcus and sat down with his tray.

"What's the matter with you, grouchy," he asked.

"My stupid alarm woke me out of the best dream."

"Concerning Bailey, huh?"

"Of course, who else? What do we have on the docket today?"

"Just a day at leisure. Then tomorrow we fly out to Kauai for a day before coming back here for another week."

"Great. It seems like a perfect day to hit the beach."

"It sure does. We'll want to get there early before it really gets packed and there's no where to put our stuff."

Cody finished his breakfast and went upstairs to change into his swimsuit. Zack and Woody, who was wearing a funny-looking kiddie pool inner tube, were already on their way out there and promised him they'd save a spot on the beach.

"Woody, what is up with the silly floatation device?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Just in case I get sucked into the deep ends of the ocean."

"Do you really think that will help you if you get in trouble?"

"Sure, isn't that what these things are for?"

"Come on, Woodster, we don't want to miss out on the hot babes on the beach."

With that, the two scampered out of the hotel and onto the beach for some time in the sun. Cody just shook his head and went towards his room. When he got changed, he headed downstairs and went out to where his pals were. But before he got there, he was stopped by Jim.

"Hey, buddy," he said, coming up to him. "You want to do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Cody could be gullible at times, but here he was suspicious.

"I just need your help in getting out of trouble with my principal. He said I had my beach privileges taken away for breaking curfew last night."

"First of all, why would you want my help of all people, and secondly, if you have a curfew, it's your responsibility to make sure you adhere to it."

"But..."

"Sorry, man. You're on your own on this." He walked over to his friends who were applying sunscreen before going in the water. Jim got his phone out and smirked like he was suddenly a man with a plan.

On the other side of the beach, Bailey and Nikki were walking along the water and talking.

"How cool is it that we get to be together the whole time we're here?" Nikki said. "Even when you guys come back from Kauai we can keep hanging out."

"It's great. I heard Mr. Moseby talk about it with your principal and he confirmed it to everyone this morning."

"You'll have to come to Maine with us sometime. It's really pretty and we live on the water."

"I hope to. It hasn't been as nice living in landlocked Kansas sometimes. How far away is Portland from where you live?"

"It's about 12 miles south of me. We haven't gone there often lately, but when you come we'll be sure to go."

"You betcha."

Back on the towels, Zack had decided to take a break and grab a lemonade from his cooler. As he got that out, Jim came walking by and noticed him.

"Didn't I just see you in the water playing polo?"

"No, that was my twin brother. He can be such a dork sometimes."

"You even sound alike."

"Yeah," he sarcastically replied. "Most twins do."

"Well," Jim started, reaching into his pocket and playing with something. "Your honest opinion, what kind of girl do you think would make the best mate?"

"That young babe over there." After looking around a little bit, he pointed out a pretty blonde girl with a blue bathing suit who was playing volleyball with her friends. "Wow, she's hot."

"It's probably love at first sight for you, huh pal?"

"Absolutely. Forget any other girl on this island. No one else matters. I want that blonde girl as my girlfriend."

"Well, go get her."

Jim took off towards his room while Zack started to make a run at the girl. "Wait, who was that? And what was he trying to do?" He then remembered his friends in the water and went back towards them.

Bailey and Nikki walked back towards the hotel after their stroll on the water. They went in for lunch in the hotel lobby balcony.

"Could you have asked for better weather than this?" Bailey said.

"I don't think so," Nikki answered, wiping off her sandy feet with a towel before putting her flops back on. "If only we could live in something like this 24/7 365."

"This would be my ideal place to live," Bailey replied.

* * *

A short time later, the girls had gone upstairs to put their sundresses on and play cards on Nikki's balcony. The guys were still out on the beach, wanting to get as much sun in as they could before their trip to Maui and Kauai for the next three days before coming back to the Tipton.

While Zack, Woody and Marcus were either in the water or playing volleyball with some people, Cody decided to sunbathe and take it easy. When he woke up, he found himself sitting next to a blonde girl on the towel next to him. Incidentally, it was the same girl that Zack had spotted earlier when he was talking to Jim.

"Hi," she greeted him. "You were out for quite a while."

"Really?" he asked somewhat groggily. "It's just too nice out to be in right now."

"I'm right there with you. There's nothing that could take me inside right now."

At a distance inside in the hotel, Jim looked over and saw Cody chuckling as he sat next to her. _This is perfect,_ he thought to himself. _Now where is Bailey?_

She had started to go downstairs to the vending machines to bring something upstairs for her and Nikki. By some fortuitous chance, he caught her in the elevator and hopped in with her on the way down.

"Hi, Bailey, how you doing?"

"OK. You?"

"Look, I have some bad news to give to you." She looked towards him with a confused eye. He took a deep breath as he said, "I saw Cody flirt with another girl. It looks as if he wants to move on from you."

She scoffed and replied, "Jimmy, I know you're making this up."

"If I'm making this up, would I have heard him say this?" He took his phone out of his pocket and went to the voice notes. He had recorded his conversation with Zack and played it for her. Not being able to pick up the difference in their voices through that, she suddenly felt an uneasy pang in her heart. "Come on, Bailey, I'm sure he's done this to you before, hasn't he? And how did you really get together? Did it just happen or did he reel you in somehow?"

As she got off the elevator towards the vending machine, she remembered about him getting her the Hannah Montana tickets after which they started their relationship. Then she had a flashback.

_Substitute home economics teacher Cody had given her a C+ for her gezpacho. The other girls had gotten A's and she was befuddled enough to confront him about it._

_"It was traditional," he explained. "But Addison made hers extra chunky and Reina added mint. Sometimes a guys just wants to try something new." _

_Bailey was quite discouraged by this comment from her sweetie. He seemed to be disregarding her in favor of the other girls. And it certainly did not help her feelings when Reina stood up and walked towards her and said in a teasing fashion: "Yeah, sometimes the same-old same old can get so boring." For teasing emphasis, she waved her cooking spoon at her. _

_That did it. Bailey wasn't going to keep her emotions hidden anymore. Without thinking, she grabbed Reina's spoon and snapped it in half. "Mr. Martin, Bailey just broke my spoon."_

_"Ms. Pickett!" Cody said. "Abusing kitchen utensils is an automatic demerit. I'm afraid I'm going to have to lower your grade to a C." He motioned her to hand him her grade cookie, which she reluctantly did and he bit into half of it. That smirk and nod Reina gave Bailey as he walked away snapped something in her._

_Later on that afternoon, Cody came out onto the deck and spotted his girlfriend walking by with a smoothie. "Hey, Bailey." She turned around, but with a stone cold look on her face. "They're showing _Casablanca_ in the theatre. Wanna go?"_

_How he was able to forget how he treated her in class was beyond her. "Aren't you busy with your students?"_

_"Well, actually, they're the ones who arraigned it. I like to break down the student-teacher barrier and connect with the kids."_

_Sarcastic smile on her face, she replied, "You can connect without me." She turned around and walked away. _

_"I know what's going on here," Cody answered walking towards her and oblivious to what was really on her mind. "You're mad because I gave you a C. Look if you want, I can take another look at your grade."_

_"First of all, you can't because Woody ate my grade," she replied, getting angrier and in his face. "And second, I'm not mad about the C. If you don't understand what's going on here, that just show's how incredibly insensitive and clueless you are."_

_Surprised, Cody could think of nothing to say except, "So I'm guessing you don't wanna go to the movie?" She got closer in his face and would have done something bad if he wouldn't have run away._

They would kiss and make up later and were perhaps a stronger couple because of it. But now, she felt heartbroken all over again as she looked out and saw Cody laugh with that girl on the blankets. Her friends were with her too and they laughed as well. It looked like Jim was not a liar after all.

"If you ever want to talk about it, or pour your heart out, Bailey," Jim said in a soothing voice behind her. "I'll be in my room. You know where it is? It's Room 439." He went out for a jog.

She was numb, but she processed that as she walked upstairs with her snacks.

On the beach, Cody and the girl continued talking about some movie. "Wasn't it the funniest thing when the psychiatrist got in trouble about mentioning that people were patients of his in the museum?"

"It was. And when he had his license revoked because of it?"

"I couldn't stop laughing." The two broke off their conversation because it was time for him to go in. Cody got up and went inside with his buddies after grabbing their things.

* * *

Later on that night, the guys were in the lobby playing Scrabble. They felt they were all packed and ready for their excursion to Kauai and Maui for the next few nights. London was out on the boat sleeping, needing some room of her own and Nikki was in the hotel's business center, getting in tough with her family back home.

"Cody, it doesn't look like you're having a lot of fun here," Zack mentioned out of the blue.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just you're not interacting with a lot of people other than us. You see me and the others having fun with other people so why don't you?"

Before he could reply, his phone vibrated. It was a text from Bailey asking him to come to her room. "I wonder what she wants." He got up and headed towards the elevator.

"If you need us, we'll be back in our room. We're almost finished anyways."

It always got his curiosity going when she would call him up like this. He wondered if he was in trouble with her. But then again, what had he done to get himself in trouble with her? He wondered that as he knocked on her door. She opened up. "Hey, Bailey, what's..."

"Don't 'Hey, Bailey' me, mister. You don't know just how incredibly angry I am with you right now!"

"Now, wait, Bailey, what did I..."

"You know exactly what you did!" She was so hot, her eyes began watering up and tears flowing down her face. "We talked about this before. I saw you outside on the beach flirting with a bunch of girls! You said you couldn't show favoritism when you substitute taught home-ec, but this is different and you said that you wouldn't flirt like that again!"

"Flirt?!" Cody was incredulous. "I did not do anything like that. She and her friends and I were just having a friendly conversation about things that we have in common. That's all."

"Oh yeah?" She was choking up badly by now and was on the verge of breaking down entirely. "Then what made you say you wanted her as your girlfriend and no one else on this island matters?!"

"Huh?" Cody could not believe what he was hearing.

"Cody Martin, get out of my life. You are no longer my boyfriend or my friend."

"Bailey, I don't know what's suddenly gotten into you or where this came from, but..."

"LEAVE, CODY NOW YOU PLAYBOY!" With that, she closed the door in a huff.

A stunned and numb Cody was on the verge of tears himself. "Zack, what did you do?" he whispered furiously to himself. He ran downstairs to the lobby. They guys weren't back in their room yet.

When he was gone, a sobbing Bailey opened her door and ran to Room 439. She knocked and Jim opened up to see Bailey crying.

"Jimmy, I was wrong in calling you a liar," she said through sniffles. "Please be my confidant for now."

"I will, Bailey. I promise." She wrapped him into a strong hug. She badly needed someone right now and for the moment, that person was Jim.

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience. The flashbacks in this chapter are from the episodes "Ship-notized" and "Kitchen Casanova" respectively. Chapter 6 will come up shortly.


	6. This is an Outrage!

Back downstairs in the lobby, the three guys were still in the middle of playing Scrabble while watching the Chicago Blackhawks take on the Montreal Canadiens in a tape-delayed broadcast on the television set.

"Wouldn't it be cool if the 'Hawks finally won the Cup after waiting since 1961?" Marcus asked. "All the experts and analysts seem to have forgotten about that."

"It sure would beat seeing the Habs win it again," Woody replied. "Even though it's been 17 years since they last did."

"It sure would be awesome to see the Bruins finally lift the Cup," Zack added. "They haven't won it since 1972 and we're ready to see them do it."

Right as one of the teams scored a goal, Cody came storming into the lobby from behind. "Zack!" he angrily called.

"Yes!" the three shouted in unison at the goal being scored and started celebrating.

"ZACK!" Cody called louder, thinking they were celebrating his destroyed heart.

"What is it, man?" he asked, calming down and turning the volume off. "Can't you see we're in the middle of watching a hockey game?"

"What did you do to Bailey, now?!" Cody began hyperventilating as he yelled at his brother. "First, you try to break us up while she was in Thailand, then you do some dopey clown act to get drive us apart during the marriage assignment. Now what despicable stunt have you pulled off?"

Perplexed, Zack gave Cody a funny look as he noticed other people in the lobby looking at them to see what's going on.

"Well, cough it up!"

"Cody, I don't know what in the world you're talking about or what happened, but I had nothing to do with it."

Not caring about the growing crowd, Cody continued. "She just dumped me, Zack. And she's probably gone to some other guy. And it's not going to help when we have to spend the next few days starting tomorrow in Maui and Kauai."

"Tough, man. But..."

"Save your phony commiserations!" Cody gave his brother a slight push toward the couch and went back upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Zack asked his comrades in a surprised manner.

""Your guess is as good as mine," Marcus answered.

"Where's Milan Lucic when you need him?" Zack asked himself.

"Well, anyway, let's see if the Blackhawks can hold this lead in the third period," Woody said, not paying any attention to what went on around him.

The crowd had disperssed and went about their business after Cody left. But Nikki, who was at the counter taking care of some personal logistics, listened to the whole thing with a curious ear and wanted to learn more about what had happened.

* * *

Approaching his room, Cody heard some giggling going on in a room a few doors down from him. While curious, he decided against checking it out and went inside his room to vent himself some more.

In the room where the noise came from was a young Hawaiian lady Bailey's age coming out of Jim's room still in a happy and giggling mood and carrying her shoes. Bailey had gone back to her room.

"Thank you so much for the massages, Jimmy," she said to him. "It was very relaxing and it kind of tickled a little."

"My pleasure, honey," he replied to her. "If you want more, just come back. No appointment needed. And maybe we can go on a date sometime."

"Just you and me, right?"

"Of course."

The girl blew him a kiss after she put her shoes on and went away. After she was out of sight, Nikki appeared from the staircase and approached Jim's room and knocked.

"Hi, Nikki, what's up?"

"Jim, why do I get the feeling a poor guy had a blowup in the lobby from something you did?" she answered.

"Were you listening to my conversation with Bailey?" he asked with a touch of sternness in his voice.

"Don't get wise with me, Jim. I could count on both hands how many times you've cheated a guy out of his girl for your own benefit."

"Are you saying you want to date me, Nikki?"

Getting angry, she raised her voice a little. "I shouldn't be surprised you're still playing these games, mister. You should think about how you have made other people feel in your life. And FYI, You're never getting me. I know you too well and I'm smarter than everyone else you've screwed over."

"How dare you attack..."

"Flynn! Ashline!" their principal's voice from the other side of the hall called. "It's past your curfew. In your rooms now."

Nikki gave Jim an angry look and headed back to her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning, the Seven Seas High group got all their stuff back on the ship to get ready to go to Maui. They would then spend a night in Kauai before coming back to the Tipton to finish off their trip. The hotel's bellboys took everyone's luggage and other things and put them in their cabins.

Cody slowly walked into the breakfast area and sat down to collect himself before getting food. He was still quite numb from what had happened the night before and right as he sat down, he thought about another special moment they had shared:

_Cody had injured himself in one of his friendly competitions with Bailey and was sitting down as she helped tend to him. He lost just about every game they played together, and was noticeably unhappy about it._

_"Here, I thought you could use an ice-pack," she said, handing the ice-pack to him._

_"Thanks," he coldly replied, accepting the pack and applying it to his injured arm, wrapped in a sling. "I can't believe I couldn't beat you in anything." _

_"I'm really sorry you hurt your arm."_

_"It's not your fault," he answered, trying to keep it in perspective. "I was the one who kept trying to beat you in something, like it would prove my manliness."_

_Breaking a smile, Bailey knew how to cheer him up. "You did win the most important thing."_

_"In what world is a participant ribbon for Simon Says the most important thing?" he answered, thinking she was trying to rub salt in the wound._

_"I was talking about my heart," she answered._

_He immediately cheered up and remembered she was his soulmate. "That is good."_

_They leaned in for a tight hug, but his sling kept them from going as far as they would have liked. So a soft, soothing hug around the shoulders would have to do._

_"So no more competition?" she asked when she finally let go._

_"Agreed," he said. The truce didn't last long. "Race you to the juice bar!" And the two lovebirds were off again. _

Snapping out of this flashback, he got up to get his breakfast and then go back on the ship. As he headed back towards his table, he saw Bailey walking by herself to grab a bran muffin to take with her on the ship.

"Bailey," he called to her. She turned to him and while she had cooled off, she was still not in the mood for what she thought was his contrition.

"What's up, Cody?" she asked as he approached her.

"Just what exactly happened to you last night? And what could possibly have given you the idea that I was seeing someone behind your back?"

"Jim told me about that whole thing and I was just shocked at what I saw on the beach."

"Bailey, was there ever anytime that I would even think of breaking your heart?"

"Cody, I don't feel like doing this right now. Just don't touch it until we come back here." She started towards the boat.

"Wait, what possible incentive do you have to suddenly go see Jim and get rid of me?" Near them, Nikki had her tray with her and listened in.

"I'm not seeing Jim, he's just helping me out with my emotions."

"You know, that's what you might think, but how do you know he's not out to take advantage of you?"

"We'll just see. Have fun in Kauai and Maui." With that, she stormed towards the exit past Nikki and out. A totally befuddled Cody sat down and started eating.

Nikki got very curious and walked towards Cody. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"I'm not looking to date anyone right now, just my Bailey," he dejectedly answered.

She chuckled and sat down with him. "I know you're not, and I know how much it's bothering you."

"How do you know?"

"Bailey and I have become friends since you guys came here, Cody." He looked at her, surprised she knew his name. "She told me all about you, and I saw how angry you were last night."

"Do you know Jim?" he was afraid to ask.

"Unfortunately, yes," she answered. "I could probably count on five hands how many couples he's played games with. And I'm quite disturbed that he chose you guys to be one of his victims."

This cheered him up as she introduced herself. "Do you think we can get her to realize how offside she is with this whole thing? And that I'm the only one for her?"

"I'm pretty sure I know just how to do that and put Jimmy into some trouble. When you come back, we'll make sure he gets it."

"Sounds good." He and Nikki exchanged numbers so that she could tell him what Jimmy would be up to.

"Just make sure Bailey doesn't catch you talking to me so that she doesn't get the wrong idea," she told him. "Just for your sake."

"Thank you, Nikki. You seem like someone I could count on."

"Glad I can help. Have fun and take care of yourself on your excursion."

**A/N: Flashback was from the episode "Roomies." I appreciate the feedback this story has gotten. I might go back to work on My Sonny With a Chance story, so look out for that. **


	7. Collusion

Suffice to say, the time spent in Kauai and Maui was not one well spent by Cody. While everyone else enjoyed their time in the sun and the cultural and colorful beauty of the islands, he remained preoccupied with his situation about Bailey. Exactly how bad it was will be revealed here.

* * *

The day that the S.S. Tipton was to arrive back in Honolulu was yet another beautiful afternoon with clear blue skies and a light breeze. On the beach behind the hotel, Nikki was tossing her Frisbee around with her friend from earlier, Samantha and her boyfriend, Brendan.

"You guys have any ideas about your country project for when we get back home?" Nikki asked them.

"I've narrowed my choices down to a few countries in the Middle East," Samantha said. She turned to Brendan. "How about you, hun?"

"I'm probably gonna do either Nepal or Bangladesh." The idea for their project was to present a country they didn't know that much about. So it was more or less a research paper and presentation. "You know what you'll do, Nikki?"

"Probably either Tunisia or Algeria. The Arabic presence in North Africa has intrigued me and both of those nations could teach me a lot about it."

"Including their French roots?"

"Absolutely, that too."

"So how would you present your findings?"

"I would just mention important facts and cultural tidbits about the country." Right as she was going to say more about her ideas, her phone rang on her towel next to her. She looked at the screen and it was Cody calling her. "Guys, I'll be right with you. I should answer this."

"Go ahead, take your time," the couple said. They tossed the Frisbee around themselves.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" she said, answering her phone.

"Not too good. You know we're due to dock back at the hotel tonight, right?"

"I know, not feeling any better?"

"Not really. I haven't been able to see Bailey at all."

"Why don't you come over to my room, Room 943 when you arrive and we can talk more about what you're going through. I think I might have an idea as to how to help you."

"Thank you, Nikki. You are a big help."

"I'll see you tonight, Cody." She snapped her phone shut and when she turned around, she saw Jim, who was breaking his confinement to the lobby, carrying a pretty girl from her towel to the water, presumably to toss her in. As she turned back to Samantha and Brendan, she mumbled under her breath, "Just wait till the principal hears about everything you're doing, Jimmy."

* * *

Later that evening, the S.S. Tipton docked near the hotel and everyone seemed happy to be back. For the last four days they were there, they were at leisure and the luau on the beach would be the evening before they left. The concert, featuring Joe Satriani and Steve Vai, was moved to the beach they were staying at, so they didn't have to travel to another island.

"Marcus, where is Bailey," Cody asked his friend as they walked off the boat and back towards the hotel.

"I haven't really seen much of her either," he replied. "Maybe she was hanging with London this whole time."

"She couldn't have gone far. How could she have escaped my eye the whole two days on the boat and on the islands?"

"Dude, you're gonna give yourself a bleeding ulcer if you keep agonizing over this."

"I know, but you remember when I almost lost her over the marriage assignment. And before that when we were lost at sea, I lost her and she came close to going towards Zack. Losing her a third time is just too much to bear."

Marcus could only shake his head and sigh with empathy.

Not too far behind them, Bailey walked off the ship to the hotel alongside London. Bailey had avoided Cody in Kauai and Maui because she was starting to feel bad about the whole situation, but wasn't ready to make up with Cody yet. She felt she had to confront Jim once more and see if he really did have feelings for her and if it was mutual.

"London, you know Jim from the school in Maine that was with us in the hotel, right?"

"I might, what's he like?"

"He gave me his number before I broke up with Cody and he alerted me about Cody seeing many other girls behind my back."

"Doesn't sound familiar. Why, does he have a thing for you?"

"I don't know. He told me before we left that he'd want to have a dance with me at the luau."

"Well, if it turns out he does actually like you, then do what your heart tells you. On the other hand, I've seen Cody lately and he still seems extremely upset about the breakup."

Bailey felt like tearing up after hearing that. She was not aware at all of Jim's reputation, so she at least felt like she should check it out. But she had been thinking about Cody and feeling guilty as she started to remember that he's not the type that would sneak behind her like that.

* * *

After dinner in the dining hall, Cody went straight upstairs to Nikki's room. He was aware that she was down the hall from Bailey's room and hoped that she wasn't there.

"Bailey, I hope you realize your mistake before the luau," he whispered to himself as he knocked on Nikki's door.

"Come on in, bud," she greeted as she opened the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked cordially, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Not at all. I was just on my laptop researching Algeria for my country project when we get back to Maine."

"You know Algeria is the second largest nation in Africa behind Sudan in terms of size and the eleventh largest in the world."

"Is that right? I didn't know that."

"It is, and the Sahara Desert consumes a big part of the country, so if you go to Algeria, bring plenty of water."

"I'll keep that in mind." Recognizing they were digressing, Nikki asked Cody what was up.

"Throughout the time we were away, Bailey just would not speak to me. I don't know what's going on with her and why she's been acting the way she has."

"You think Jim has something to do with it?"

"He'd better not be. I see him as nothing but trouble."

"Believe me, he is a truckload of trouble. I just saw him today carry one of my classmates on the beach and play with her in the water."

"I had a feeling he's a player."

"And the worst part was he wasn't supposed to be outside at all. He was quarantined."

Cody felt a blood rush go to his head. This information clinched it that Jim was a bad apple and he needed some kind of comeuppance. "So, what did you have in mind for Bailey and me?"

"There are several girls on this trip that he played with and are going to the luau as well. Before it starts, I could introduce you to all of them and tell them what he did to you."

"And how would that help?"

"If Bailey, who I haven't spoken to since either, is there, she will see all of them with Jim and hopefully she'll realize the error of her ways."

"Nikki, you're the best," Cody hopped up, hugging her instinctively. "But what about yourself? Don't you have a date or something? Maybe I could help you get someone."

"Don't worry about me," she replied, smiling. "I have plenty of friends here that I'll be with and we'll all have fun. I know how much Bailey has meant to you and seeing what a good kid you seem to be, you don't deserve the injustice brought onto you by Jim."

Cody knew he was in good hands with Nikki. He knew she knew him well and was grateful for what she was doing for him.

**A/N: Thanks again for your patience. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**


	8. Coming to Senses

_Cody was really beginning to get on Bailey's nerves with how over his head he was getting about his "injury" sustained on his job and she now had to deal with his bathroom emergency, which she refused to have anything to do with._

_"If you have to go to the bathroom so badly, just get up and go," she curtly said to him while they were sitting on Ms. Tutweiller's Couple's Challenge couch. "I'm sick of doing everything while you sit there, whining and criticizing me."_

_"I wouldn't have to criticize you if you did things right," he shot back. "You mixed up my soup and my bed pan, not that the soup was any better."_

_While everyone looking on gasped in surprise (along with a goofy chuckle from Zack-o the clown), Bailey finally snapped and smacked Cody with her pillow. This led to a big ripple effect and the other two couples started a pillow fight, in which London got an automatic F for the semester after throwing her pillow at the teacher following a warning._

_"That's it!" Cody spoke up. "If this is how you're going to treat me when we're really married, then I don't think we have a future."_

_"I agree." Bailey turned around to the teacher. "Thank you Ms. Tutweiller for saving me from wasting my life in the black hole of need." With that, she whacked Cody one more time with her pillow in a painful spot in the abdomen and ran off._

_Later on, Bailey was out on the railing looking out at the moon's reflection on the ocean. Ms. Tutweiller walked by her and noticing her unhappy mood, settled in beside her._

_"Bailey, are you okay," she asked._

_"I'm fine," her student said. "I guess Cody and I weren't meant to be. It's better that I find out now." Her voice started cracking and her eyes became watery as her teacher ran to the first aid box behind her and grabbed her a tissue. "How did you know that was there?"_

_"This is where I come to cry, too. Because i have allergies."_

_Bailey brushed that oddity aside and expressed herself more. "I just thought Cody was the one. But I felt I was giving more than he was."_

_"Look, Bailey. The whole point of this assignment was to show you that relationships are about compromise, give and take, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health."_

_Thinking about this a little, Bailey realized something. "I should have been a little more sympathetic to Cody."_

_"Look, Bailey, I have rarely seen a couple as perfectly matched as you and Cody. Don't let this little disagreement break you up." Bailey's face softened considerably and she began to believe her teacher was right. Then the apparent denial of Ms. Tutweiller's lack of a serious relationship showed. "You're young now, but before you know it, you're going to be a lonely old maid whose mother is trying to call her every fifteen minutes with the loser sons of her bingo buddies." She broke down and Bailey got her a tissue from the first aid box behind her._

_"I think your 'allergies' are acting up." The teacher accepted the tissue._

_Cody came walking in with several bouquets of flowers on the wheelchair he used for his 'injury' and settled next to Bailey, who instantly cheered up. "I'm sorry, Bailey."_

_"No, I'm sorry." The two exchanged a brief but meaningful hug as they began to reconcile again._

_"You were right," he started. "I was whiny."_

_"But I should have been more sympathetic."_

_"I promise, if I ever really break my legs, I would crawl to the ends of the Earth to make you happy."_

_"Cody, I'll never find anyone as good as you."_

_"I'll never find anyone as good as you either." The two hugged again as a jealous and agonizing Ms. Tutweiller lamented her being single and not finding anyone as she went back inside._

_Bailey turned to the bouquets that Cody brought for her and picked up a rose. "These are beautiful, Cody." She was beaming and delighted to have him back as she leaned in to smell the rose. The petals sprayed water at her and startled her. A confused Cody looked in disbelief, not knowing why that happened._

_Zack the clown leaned in, chuckled and honked his horn. "ZACK-O!" an angry Cody called as he and Bailey charged inside to chase him._

"Bailey," London rocked her as she was still in bed. "Time to wake up. We have some more sunbathing to do. Plus, we have to go outfit shopping for the beach party tomorrow night."

Bailey stirred softly as she was being shaken and woken up by the eager heiress. "Where's Cody?"

"He's probably still asleep. He didn't look like a happy guy when I saw him last night."

Bailey sat up in her bed and thought about her flashback dream a little. "London, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what about?"

"The way I handled things with Cody last week before we left for the other islands. I'm starting to think I let my blood rush to my head too quickly and cause me to react impulsively."

"That happens when you see something and it doesn't appear to be something you like. You didn't know all the details of what was going on, so what made you act the way you did?"

"I don't know. Raging hormones I guess."

"Well, let's not let it get in the way of our shopping for dresses and flowers." With that, London grabbed her purse and trotted her way out of the room.

"What did I do?" Bailey asked herself as she got out of bed and went towards the shower. "I've gotta go talk to Jimmy if I see him to clear up things."

* * *

"So I'll see you right after the luau?" asked the same girl that Jim carried on the beach as she came out of his room.

"You betcha."

"I can't wait." She walked into the elevator as a disgusted Nikki came out, her auburn hair still wet from the shower.

"Either you have it or you don't with girls, and I most certainly have always had it," Jim daydreamed to himself, not aware of Nikki approaching him from behind.

"Jim," she called.

"What is it, Nikki?" he asked, not really in the mood for her.

"I talked to poor Cody yesterday and he is still in such emotional shambles for what you did to him."

"I didn't do anything, it was Bailey's decision to dump him."

"You know, you really fit the definitions of 'manipulative' and 'sneaky.'"

"So what's your point? You smell nice, what flavor shampoo did you use?" He leaned in to smell her hair.

"While we're at it," she replied, pushing him away. "What did you to that girl on that hopped on the elevator behind me?"

"That's between her and me."

"I'll make it my business to find out and do something to you." Nikki stormed off in a huff and back downstairs for breakfast.

"Why does she have such a problem with me?" Jim asked himself.

* * *

Downstairs in the dining hall, the guys were all sitting together and eating their breakfast. They had all been enlisted by Moseby and the school's principal to help set up the beach party the next night. They were all discussing how to go about it.

"Marcus, you'll obviously help out with the music there," Zack said.

"I think that's a given," the former recording artist said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll help set up the decorations on the beach."

"Cody, what will you do?"

"I don't know. Whatever they ask me to do." He was still in deep thought over Bailey and how she conducted herself.

Right on cue, Bailey came up behind him and called out to him. He turned around and saw her come towards him.

"What is it, Bailey?"

"I want to apologize for the way I've behaved in the last week towards you. It was wrong of me to blow you off like that."

Cody simply scoffed and continued eating his oatmeal. "Now you realize it?"

"Cody, please. Can we talk about this?"

He hesitated as he swallowed. After a few seconds, he sighed and gave in. He got up and stepped outside the dining hall with her.

"Cody, I know you're angry and I don't blame you. I really don't know why I believed Jim. It was all just a big blood rush to the head."

"Bailey, you've never blown up to me like that before and to abruptly dump me like that?"

"I'm truly sorry, sweetie." Bailey was starting to choke up with tears of regret. In the lobby on a couch nearby, Nikki looked up from a textbook and tried to listen as best she could.

"I need time to think about everything," Cody answered. "I don't know how you can expect me to simply flush away everything that you've handled in a babyish manner."

"Cody, I'm pouring my heart out to you with all honesty," She wasn't sobbing, but came pretty close to it. Usually, a quick kiss would get him to forgive her. But she had the feeling that would not be anywhere near enough this time. "Can't you just see how truly sorry I am?"

He wanted to answer, but couldn't and walked back into the dining hall to where his friends were.

"Hey, Bailey," called out a voice behind her that she did not want to associate with right now.

"Jim, I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Something wrong, sunshine?"

"Actually there is," she said very matter-of-factly. "I realized I made a mistake in dumping Cody and I want him back."

"Well, remember our dance for tomorrow night."

"I don't know if we should, Jim," she said rather coldly. "It was a mistake to believe you that he was cheating on me."

Jim was getting angry at her talking to him like that. He was used to always getting his way with girls. "You promised."

"Well, I'm reneging." At a short distance, Nikki smirked as she listened in.

"Hey, you're going to dance with me whether you want to or not because no one ever reneges from a promise to me."

"Well, I'm gonna be different." She turned around ready to go back into the dining hall, but Jim's hand stopped her, grabbing her arm. "Jim, let me go."

"Not until you take that back," he said in a half sweet, half threatening tone.

"No, just let go of me!" Unfortunately for Bailey, Jim was a starting point guard on his school's basketball team and he had a very strong grip.

Seeing that this could easily get out of hand, Nikki ran over and put an end to it. "Jim, if you don't let go of her now, Mr. Easterbrooks will be notified."

Jim wasn't afraid of Nikki, but he didn't want to be the subject of any kind of abuse charge, so he let her go and walked back upstairs.

"Thanks, Nikki. That was scary," a grateful Bailey said."

"No problem," she replied. "But tell me, what exactly happened to you and Cody? He's been talking to me for help and he has been quite hurt."

"It was just a mistake. I believed Jim when he told me that Cody was seeing other girls behind my back. I saw him on the beach talking with other girls and I thought about past times when he made me jealous."

Nikki lightly shook her head. "That's Jim Flynn for you. He cheats every girl out of her boyfriend and tries to get them to go to him. I'm surprised he hasn't been pounded by other guys for it. Just about every girl he's done that too is here on the trip and they always tell me they want something bad to happen to him because they still feel so bitter."

"How long has he done this?"

"For as long as we've been in school together."

"And you haven't fallen for him?"

"No! Are you kidding me? I sensed something was off with him the first time I saw him and I wasn't going to have any of it."

"Nikki, what will I do? I feel so terrible about my mistake. I chose to believe someone I didn't know over my true love. How will I ever be forgiven?"

"Well, Cody and I have talked and we've come up with a plan to get you back where you belong: in his arms."

"How will you do that?"

Nikki simply nodded knowingly and smirked at Bailey.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up shortly.**


	9. Tossed Down Like a Piece of Meat

**A/N:** Here is the penultimate chapter.

* * *

The next night, the section of the beach behind the hotel was transformed into a party scene. It had taken the teachers and staff all day to get everything set up and the result was breathtakingly pretty. There were flowers all over the sand, a lighted torch every few yards on the brim and the beautiful sunset that was to come on this picture perfect day would be icing on the cake for the preparation.

At 6:00, the boys were all ready for fun at the party and they would all hang out together there.

"You ready to have fun, bro?" Zack asked his twin as they walked out of the lobby and onto the beach. They were both wearing Hawaiian flower printed shirts, Zack in red and Cody in blue with shorts and flops.

"I hope so," he replied somewhat eagerly. "This luau should help get my mind off the drama that has happened."

"What about Bailey? Have you forgiven her yet?"

"I don't know, Zack. I just don't know. You saw how she conducted herself in such an absurd manner. How can I possibly let that go?"

"Well, it sounded to me like she showed contrition. You know how I feel about testing the waters when it comes to girls, but I would be doing you a disservice as my brother if I didn't say you should at least hear her out and think about what she said to you yesterday."

Cody thought about this and perked up a little. "Maybe you're right. When I see her, I'll listen to her."

"There you go, man. Just loosen up a little."

To their side, Woody and Marcus approached all dressed up in tie-dye shirts, headbands like basketball players wear, peace necklaces and fancy flops. "Hey dudes! What's happening?" they both greeted.

"Guys, what is this all about?" Cody asked.

"It's a luau party so why shouldn't we dress this way?" Woody said.

"But it's 2010," Zack replied. "Not 1974."

"Yeah, well we think this is a cool way to go into a party," Woody said. "Now we'll see you out there and have fun."

"I think they had too much caffeine for lunch today," Cody said to his brother as the two of them walked away.

"Well, you just remember what I told you. Just be calm if you see Bailey and if she tries to talk to you, just listen to what she has to say. You've known her for a long time and she knows what kind of person you really are."

"Thanks, Zack. I'll keep that in mind." Zack went off to do some socializing in the dance area while Cody walked around. He was looking for Bailey, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Hey, Cody," Nikki called out from behind him. "Come on over here."

"Hey, Nikki, how are you?" he greeted as he came to her. She was all dressed in a navy Hawaiian dress with a headband with a flower on it. She had dispensed with her flops because she felt it would be hard to dance with them on. "You're looking nice."

"Thanks, you are too. Have you spoken to Bailey at all?"

"I haven't. Where is she?"

"She'll be here shortly. I think you'll be in for a surprise tonight."

"In what sense?"

"You just wait and find out, bud. It'll totally make your time here worthwhile after all your heart break."

"And how do you think that will happen?" asked Jim who snuck up behind Cody in his bathing suit and tank top.

"Mind your own beeswax, Jimmy," she curtly replied. "I wasn't talking to you. Besides, you're not even supposed to be here. You're confined to your floor."

"Well, look who's talking, Ms. Thinks-She-Can-Enforce-The-Rules-When It's-Not-Her-Job."

Nikki was quite visibly irritated by him teasing her like this. "Watch it, Jim. You are not in a position to put anyone in a bad mood tonight." She turned around and took a sip of her lemonade.

"We'll see about that, NEA." Jim ran towards his friends on the other side of the party boundary in the sand as Nikki choked and thought about making a charge at him, but decided against it.

"That first-class idiot!" she grumbled.

"What's NEA?" Cody curiously asked.

"It's an acronym for my full name," she answered, trying to control herself. "Nicole Elizabeth Ashline. He knows how much I hate being called that."

As other students made their way onto the beach party scene, Ms. Tutweiller was walking her way out of the hotel and onto the beach to chaperone. She was proud of her students for the hard work they had put in this semester and believed they deserved this party as a treat. She also enjoyed being back in Hawaii after previously being there with the ship along with the Russos and Hannah Montana. But at the same time, she sighed with envy at some of the couples showing their affection for each other.

"Why is it that they can easily find someone, but I can't?" she asked herself.

"I have the same problem," a man sitting on a seat right next to her replied. "What do they have that I don't?"

"I ask myself that everyday." Emma realized that she was speaking to a total stranger, but one that she immediately showed interest in when she saw him. He was pretty good-looking with brown, curly hair and glasses, making him look intelligent.

"Must be some kind of curse," the man said as he stood up. "Hi, I'm Austin."

"I'm Emma," she replied, shaking his hand. "I'm a teacher at Seven Seas High School and they're here at this dance."

"I'm a teacher at Yarmouth High School and they're at this dance, too. How's that for a coincidence."

"Yeah, funny," Emma chuckled. "So how are you liking it here?"

"It's beautiful," Austin replied. "I've never been here before and I'm taking as much of it in as I can. Are you liking it?"

"I sure am. It's even prettier than the last time I was here."

"OK, people, I'm glad we're all here together," DJ Marcus said over the microphone to everyone. "It's such a beautiful evening, so let's get the party started." He played a hip hop song.

When the people on the beach started dancing, Jim kept walking around in search of someone, most likely Bailey. Somewhere along the way, a young lady from his school approached him.

"Hey, Jimmy, what's up?" she greeted.

"Hi, Sarah. I can't talk right now, I'm looking for someone."

"You mean me?" she said, pulling him towards her as he tried to look past her. "Remember when we went out three months ago?"

"Yeah, then we broke up. There was no point in..."

"You mean you dumped me and promptly went to someone else," Sarah cut him off and said in a purring voice. Then another girl came behind her. "I believe it was her?"

"Kerry? What are you doing here?" Jim asked surprised.

"Just reminding you of what fun we had together," Kerry said sarcastically, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I'd like to do it again if it's not too much trouble for you."

"Well, it is trouble for me right now," he replied, starting to sweat profusely. "I have a date to this and I'm waiting for her."

"Your date might as well be me," another girl from behind him said.

"Oh no," Jim said under his breath to himself. "What's going on here?"

"You remember me, Megan?" the girl said. Jim refused to turn around as he was starting to blush a deep shade of red. Then came five more girls and then they all swamped around him as if they all wanted him to go out with them.

At a corner on the beach boundary, Nikki laughed as she texted someone.

"Girls, I'm not dating any of you anymore," Jim frantically said. "So please..."

"I don't think you ever really dated us," one girl said.

"You just used us to get gratification," another added.

"And now, we want to return the favor, all eight of us."

"We know that's what you want."

Jim shoved his way through the girls and tried to run away. But he was stopped as he bumped into someone. It was the principal.

"Mr Easterbrooks," he greeted, still a dark shade of red. "What a surprise."

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, Jim," the principal replied. "Especially when you're not supposed to be. You were quarantined, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"There's no excuse for it, Jim. I heard from six other teachers that they saw you out and about. You should be inside."

"But my friends are expecting me..."

"Jim, go upstairs to your room this instant," the principal interrupted, raising his voice.

Reluctantly, Jim obliged and stormed upstairs in a huff. The principal called back to him that he would spend the night thinking about serious repercussions for him on all of his behavior.

"Everything OK, sir?" Nikki came up and asked him.

"Yes it is, Nikki," he answered. "I don't think we have to worry about him anymore for tonight."

"I have a few other incidents to report to you about him."

"Well tell me later. I want you to enjoy tonight."

"Thank you, sir. I will." She got out her phone and dialed someone. "He's gone now. Come on out." Then she approached Cody. The music was still fast, but a slow song was coming up.

"What happened to Jim?" he asked pleasantly surprised. "I saw the whole thing."

"I just had each and every girl surround him and give him anxiety attacks about his past behavior with them."

"Where is he now?"

"Back to his room where he belongs and he's in a lot of trouble for everything he's done."

"And what about Bailey? I haven't seen her all night."

Nikki smirked as she looked over his shoulder. "Turn around."

He turned around and got a big adrenaline rush. Bailey was at the entrance to the hotel walking towards him looking as lovely as he ever saw her (think Abby Jensen in her Sweet 16 party dress). She had a big smile as he walked towards her. He returned the smile and waited for her to reach him. When she did, Marcus said over the mic: "OK everyone, let's slow things down a little and get with the one that matters most to you." He played 'Here I Am' by Carly Patterson.

"Wanna dance?" Cody asked her.

"I thought you'd never ask," Bailey replied, smiling ear to ear. They took hands and went to the middle of the dance area. As they threw their hands around each other and moved to the music, Bailey spoke up. "Cody, I can't tell you how shamed I am of this whole thing."

"Don't worry about it," he answered. "We're all entitled to a brain cramp every now and then."

"But I feel like I committed a sin. I took the word of someone who turned out to be a big egotistical maniac over the boy that I truly love. He played games with my head."

"Yeah, he was a real idiot to me, too. He threatened me and had the audacity to say you weren't mine anymore."

"No one has any right to tell you that. I'm truly sorry for doing this to you."

Cody took a moment and looked straight into her eyes. She had the look of an honest, contrite and accountable young lady. "And I'm sorry I was stubborn when you told me that earlier."

"I can't blame you for that." To the side, Nikki watched with her friends and she winked at Bailey, who winked back as if to say 'thank you.' she mouthed 'any time" to her.

"What did we learn from this," Cody asked her.

"I learned that I shouldn't let someone I don't know get to me over someone I love."

"And I learned that we should always think before we act on anything." The two kept smiling at each other as they dance while the song was concluding.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Cody asked.

"What do you think, boyfriend?" Bailey laughed.

As the song ended, the two leaned in towards each other and closed their eyes. Then they opened their mouths and started what would be a long, passionate kiss in the middle of the beach under the Hawaiian moonlight. They didn't care if anyone was watching them. What mattered was the weasel was exterminated and they were back where they belonged: in each other's arms as a couple.

* * *

**A/N: **Last chapter will come shortly


	10. Let's Finish This!

A/N: Here is the final chapter of this story at long last.

* * *

"OK, everybody. We all hope you enjoyed our performances today!" guitar legend Joe Satriani said over the microphone to everyone on the beach.

"We also want to thank each and every one of you for coming out and all of you have a safe flight back home!" his former student and partner Steve Vai added as they wrapped up their concert, which could be considered an extension of their annual G3 series tour. The crew members started to disassemble the stage on the beach and the crowd dispersed.

On the way back into the hotel, Cody and Bailey walked hand-in-hand together. He had Satriani's song "One Big Rush" from his album _Flying in a Blue Dream_ stuck in his head and he whistled it as best he could.

"You like that song?" his new/old girlfriend asked.

"Sure do. It's very engaging and has a very good sound to it."

"Well, this song is what I loved; I've heard it many times." She whistled Vai's song "I Would Love To" from his album _Passion and Warfare_. They both whistled the respective songs to each other as they went back inside the hotel's dining hall for their last lunch in Hawaii before the ship would set sail again.

"Well, I'm really happy that everything turned out fine," Bailey told him as they sat down. "I still really feel stupid for doing that to you."

"Hey, it's all good," he answered, reaching for her hand for reassurance. "Maybe it's good for us in the long run that it happened."

"How is that?"

"Well, we now know that we should always think before we act and that we should get to know someone first before associating with them."

"I guess you're right. Things like this can always have lessons."

Nikki came up with her food and sat down. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"We're just preparing ourselves to set sail on the ship again," Bailey said. "It's been fun getting to know you, Nikki."

"Hey, you know I'm only a phone call or a text away," she laughed. "But you're right, it has been fun. I'm just not looking forward to the long plane ride back home to Maine."

"I can't thank you enough for your help on everything," Cody told her.

"Same with me," Bailey added.

Nikki genuinely smiled at them. "Glad I could help, guys. I must say you guys are a lot better at reconciling than that ridiculously stubborn Disney Channel couple."

"Agreed," they both replied while smiling at each other. They knew what she was talking about.

At that moment, the couple looked over and saw a sulking Jim walking towards the exit of the hotel with his bags.

"I wonder what's happened to him," Cody wondered aloud.

Nikki turned around and saw him on his way back in towards the dining hall. She turned towards them and scoffed. "I think he's finally got what he deserves."

"He'd better have,' Bailey said in a bitter voice.

Right as he was about to get his food, he noticed the three and turned towards them. Red in the face and scowling, he made a charge toward Cody. Right before he reached him, the school's principal called out to him and ordered him to stop.

"But Mr. Easterbrooks, he's..."

"Jim, I don't want to hear it!" he shot back. "You've already been suspended for three weeks for everything you did here. Get back outside and to that taxi before I expel you!"

Jim looked at Cody and flung a table napkin as hard as he could at Cody from short range. As he turned to go back out to his special escort he screamed something bad at the table.

Cody wasn't going to let him have the last word. "Same to you, pal. May you someday land in exile in Mali, Togo, Côte d'Ivoire, Uganda, Senegal, Ethiopia, Somalia..."

"Cody," Bailey stopped him. "How can you possibly wind up in exile in seven different countries?"

"I was gonna name more."

"Well, I think what he's already got is severe enough. Plus, he can't stop our love."

Cody felt his heart flutter again as they all finished up their lunch and went back upstairs to pack. The ship was to set sail again in two hours and Nikki and her school had a bus to take to go to the airport.

* * *

Zack, Woody and Marcus hopped off the elevator with all their things. They were pretty remorseful at their vacation being over.

"I'm really gonna miss being here," Marcus said to his friends. "Weather was lovely the whole time and the beach was so nice."

"I'll miss the many various buffets they had here," Woody answered. "All the tropical themes in food was cleaver."

"What about all the babes that we saw at the beach?" Zack added. "They were all smoking cute."

Cody and Bailey came down the stairs hand in hand with their bags. They were also sad to be leaving the island where they started their relationship twice. They say that their love feels stronger the second time around, and the two certainly felt like that was the case here.

When they walked outside the lobby, they found Nikki and her classmates waiting for the airport shuttles. "Hey, Nikki!"

"Hey guys," she greeted. "You leaving now?"

"Yes we are," Cody answered. "Our ship deports in a half hour."

"When does your plane land?" Bailey asked her.

"We're connecting in Salt Lake City and then to Maine, so most likely we'll be in the air for 11 hours."

"Well, when you finally touch home, be sure to call us or text us," Bailey said.

"I will. And you," she replied pointing to Cody. "We only live two hours or so away, so we'll have to see each other during the summer."

"It's a plan!" he replied.

"Will all Seven Seas High students please dock now," Mr. Moseby called out on a megaphone to the crowd.

"Well, goodbye, Nikki," Bailey said.

"Catch you later, cowgirl," she answered. The two then hugged. When they separated she turned her attention to Cody and they gave each other a hug as well.

"Don't be a stranger again," she said to the couple as they headed towards the boat.

"We won't."

Soon after, the airport shuttles arrived and the high school students from Maine were on their long trek home.

* * *

**A/N:** I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten from this story. I have a few stories in mind for the future. I have already started a Good Luck Charlie fic so read and review that please. Thank you all for your patience and viewings of my story. =)


End file.
